Amiga mía (SongFic SasuSaku)
by Hikari Haruhi-chan
Summary: Basado en la canción homónima de Alejandro Sáenz. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto trabajan en Uchiha's Corp. Pero Sakura está enamorada del presidente de la compañía, Sasuke. ¿Podrá Naruto por fin consolar a su mejor amiga? SasuSaku


Hola. Les doy las gracias porque me permitan entrar en sus mentes para hacerles llegar mi historia.

Es mi primer historia publicada. Espero que les guste...

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Basado en la canción homónima de Alejandro Sáenz._

_By: Hikari Haruhi-chan_

* * *

_**Amiga mía (SongFic)**_

Naruto estaba frente a Sakura: la chica tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él…**

-Sakura-chan…-

-Estoy bien, Naruto-kun.-

Sakura seguía llorando.

Ambos estaban en la cafetería de la empresa, pero alejados de todo el bullicio. Era la hora de comida.

Naruto miraba a su amiga con tristeza, con compasión, con ternura. El chico no traía saco.

Él era el vicepresidente de Uchiha's Corp… y sostenía un café en la mano. Se inclinó hasta la altura de la pelirrosa, y le extendió el café, mientras que con la otra mano la agarraba del hombro, simulando un abrazo.

…**y él lo sabe también…**

Un joven pelinegro con porte distinguido se acercó , con una mano en el bolsillo. Vestía un traje negro y se veía bastante guapo.

Caminó hacia ellos. Pero más expresamente, se acercó a la máquina de cafés…

Miró de reojo la escena y frunció el ceño.

-Este no es lugar para sentimentalismos, Naruto.- Exigió a su amigo, mientras esperaba su café.

-…- Naruto no respondió.

-Ni para romances.- Volvió a mirar de reojo a la pelirrosa, quién mantenía la cabeza agachada al escuchar su voz varonil.

Su café salió, y el chico lo tomó. Bebió un sorbo de él. –Por cierto Haruno, necesito esos informes hoy en la tarde. –

-Se los tendré, presidente.- Le dijo, aún con la mirada abajo.

-Bien.- Tomó otro sorbo de su café, les lanzó otra mirada furtiva, y se marchó.

Naruto miró al presidente de Uchiha's Corp: su mejor amigo, retirarse…

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Sakura-chan?-

Sakura moqueó. –Sí, Naruto-kun. Gracias.- Alzó la vista.

Naruto la miró. Sonrío. –No llores por él…-

-Ay Naruto…- Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

/

Sakura llevaba media tarde haciendo los informes que Sasuke le había pedido.

Le faltaba una hora para su salida.

Una mujer guapa llegó. Era una rubia llamada Ino, y… la prometida de Sasuke.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó despectivamente nada más llegar.

-En su oficina.- Respondió la pelirrosa.

-Hmph-

Llegó directo a su oficina. Abrió la puerta, y allí Sakura vio al presidente: estaba de pie frente a la ventana, sin saco y con un café de nuevo en la mano.

Medio sonrío de lado al ver que la que entraba en su oficina era su prometida.

-Ino.-

La mujer cerró la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo completamente, Sasuke miró a Sakura. Y la puerta se cerró.

15 minutos después, la chica escuchó unos leves gemidos provenientes de una voz femenina.

Momentos después, también escucho suspiros cortados por toda la habitación.

Sakura se estremeció: miró la hora, y tristemente le faltaba más de media hora para su salida.

Iba a ser una total tortura esa media hora restante…

/

3 semanas después…

Ya casi era la hora de la salida. Naruto llegó a la oficina del presidente. Miró a su mejor amiga sentada en su escritorio, en su respectivo lugar como secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Naruto-kun.- Sonrío la chica. Inmediatamente después, se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, abrazándola. –Sakura, ese imbécil no se merece tus lágrimas. No sabe cuánto vales… Además, él ya no es libre. Se casará con Ino dentro de un mes…-

La chica sollozó más fuerte en brazos de su amigo. –Pero e-es que yo…-

La puerta del Uchiha se abrió, mostrando al guapo chico que estaba saliendo de su oficina, poniéndose su saco en el camino. Enfocó su mirada en las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

-¿Llorando de nuevo en la oficina?-

-Si Sakura quiere llorar, es libre para hacerlo.- Sentenció el vicepresidente, quien aún no soltaba a su mejor amiga.

La chica de nuevo escondió su rostro. Se recargó en el pecho de Naruto, y este la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Si necesitan un hotel, les recuerdo que este no es el lugar indicado.- Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró.

-¿Vienes, o te vas a ir con ella?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Uchiha.- Contestó de manera seria Naruto. –Deja de humillar a Sakura-chan. Si te valen sus sentimientos, por mí bien. Pero no la vas a pisotear frente a mí, nunca.-

Sasuke rodó los ojos. –Enamorado de una secretaria… Qué estupidez. Vámonos ya, si es que quieres ir conmigo Naruto.-

Naruto sonrío a Sakura. –Vamos, Sakura-chan.-

Sasuke se detuvo. -Ni de broma, Naruto. Ella no va a ir con nosotros…-

-Como si quisiera llevarla junto a un idiota amargado como tú.- Le contestó él. –La pasaré a dejar en su casa.-

-Como quieras. Me alcanzas en el bar.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se fue, molesto.

…**Pero él no te vecomo yo suplicarle a mi boca, que diga****  
****que me ha confesado entre copas,****  
****que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche.**

A la mañana siguiente… Naruto y Sakura de nuevo estaban en la cafetería de la empresa, en el rincón.

-¡Y luego, el muy idiota se pidió una sexta copa…!-

-¡Ja ja ja!- Reía Sakura. -¿Y se puso más borracho?-

-¡Hubieras visto a ese idiota, Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke estaba totalmente ebrio!- Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura lo miró, esperanzada. –Y… ¿no te dijo nada de mí?-

-¿Qué?- La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció.

-Digo… estaba totalmente borracho… ¿No te dijo nada de mí?-

Naruto alzó una ceja. -¿Decirme qué, Sakura-chan?- Dijo con ternura.

-Algo de mí… ¡No sé Naruto! Qué… que me quiere. Que piensa en mí…-

Sakura comenzó a jugar con los botones de su blusa…

Naruto la miró con tristeza. Y no respondió.

**Y que enloqueces con cada botón que****  
****te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.**

**Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando****  
****una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo…**

En ese momento pasó Sasuke junto a ellos, se agarró la cabeza y como pudo sacó una moneda de su pantalón para meterla en la máquina de cafés…

Sakura se sonrojó de más, mirándolo. Suspiró. Tragó saliva aún mirándolo con esperanza… con amor.

Esperaba una mirada de su parte que la mirara con deseo, o amor... Nada.

Y Naruto la miraba a ella, con tristeza... con compasión.

La moneda se le cayó de la mano a Sasuke, y fue a dar adónde estaba Sakura.

El pelinegro miró a Sakura, quién desvío su mirada. Primero la mirada del chico fue de rabia, pero rápidamente la reemplazó por una más suave: no tenía ganas de enojarse y hacer aumentar su jaqueca.

-Sakura, ¿me pasas mi moneda?- Pidió de manera pacífica, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz.

-¿Resaca?- Se burló Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con furia, pero después suavizó de nuevo la mirada. Cerró los ojos. –Cierra la boca Naruto.-

Sakura alcanzó la moneda y se la pasó a Sasuke. Él abrió la mano para recibirla, pero sin querer rozó la mano de la chica, quién se sonrojó más.

El chico no le prestó mayor atención a este altercado. –Gracias Sakura.-

Compró su café y sin más, se retiró.

**Él no te ve como yo suspirando,****  
****con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,****  
****escucharle, nombrarle.****  
****¡Ay, amiga mía! Lo sé y él también.**

Sakura lo observó marchar. –De nada, Sasuke-kun.- Puso una mueca triste.

Naruto sólo se limitaba a verla en silencio, de manera triste.

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,****  
****ni qué hacer para verte feliz.****  
****Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, o en la libertad****  
****que es lo que a él le hace falta.****  
****Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,****  
****de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.****  
****Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;****  
****tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

Días después…

-Sakura-chan, ¿ya te vas?- Le preguntó Naruto con dulzura.

-Sí Naruto-kun…-

-Vámonos. Te llevo.-

Ambos salieron de la empresa en el carro de Naruto.

-Vamos al bar…-

-No tengo ganas de tomar, Naruto-kun…-

**-**Vamos, yo te invito.- Insistió Naruto. Sakura no opuso más resistencia.

Sasuke había sido su vida entera por muchos años.

Pero ya no podía más. Ya estaba llegando a su límite. Y esta noche se sentía, por primera vez, completamente derrotada. Hundida.

No tenía ni fuerzas para enfrentar a Naruto.

Llegaron al bar, y allí Naruto se estacionó.

Entraron, pero el chico cómo que buscaba a alguien. Lo que nunca se imaginaron fue encontrar allí al Uchiha… pero no estaba sólo. Y no, no estaba acompañado por su voluptuosa prometida.

Se estaba besando con una desconocida cualquiera.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuró Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, intentando que su amiga dejara de ver esa escena. La tomó de los hombros, volteándola de espaldas al Uchiha, mientras la guiaba a una de las mesas.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Exclamó Sakura, al ver a la novia del Uzumaki esperándolos, sentada ya en una mesa.

-Sakura-chan.- Sonrío ella.

-Siéntate, Sakura.- Le dijo el rubio a su amiga. La chica se sentó frente a Hinata.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a hacer alboroto con la desconocida.

Sakura se estremeció: en ese momento, quiso dejar de querer a Sasuke. Pero para ser un amor alimentado por años, era prácticamente imposible. Recargó sus brazos en la mesa, y comenzó a sollozar discretamente.

Naruto se enfureció al ver cómo se había puesto Sakura al ver aquella escena. Suspiró. Si él pudiera mandar en los corazones, ya habría mandado que Sakura dejase de amar a ese idiota.

O habría hecho que ese idiota se enamorara de su más preciada amiga.

Se levantó furioso, y caminó directamente hacia un borracho Sasuke.

Intercambió unas cuantas palabras con él, que rápidamente se convirtió en una discusión. Pero las chicas, hasta esa distancia, no alcanzaban a entender lo que ellos decían.

Naruto dijo algo, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó en dirección a la mesa de las chicas. Después bajó la mirada, dijo algo más. Se metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando las llaves de su auto.

El rubio forcejeó con él por las llaves del auto de un ebrio Sasuke, y ganó Naruto. Le arrebató las llaves a Sasuke de la mano.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, obligado por el Uzumaki a sentarse en la mesa junto con ellos hasta que el rubio pasara a dejar en casa a un Sasuke tomado.

Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke se estuviera acercando a la mesa con Naruto. Se hizo a un lado para cederle espacio.

**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,****  
****de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia****  
****porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.****  
****Pero, perdona, amiga mía,****  
****no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;****  
****esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.****  
****No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.**

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.- Saludó Hinata cortésmente.

-Hmph- Él se dejó caer en el espacio al lado de Sakura, mientras que Naruto se sentó junto a su novia.

-Y Sasuke-san, ¿ya están todos los preparativos para tu boda?- Preguntó la ojiperla, intentando ser amable.

-Ya está todo arreglado.- Respondió este sin importancia, con… molestia en su voz.

-¿Para cuándo es?- Preguntó de nuevo Hinata, intentando romper la tensión.

-Para dentro de dos semanas, Hina-chan.- Contestó su novio, tomando una copa de whisky, mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró a él sin expresión.

Sakura miraba hacia abajo con su corazón partido en dos. Se tomó de un trago una copa de vodka.

-Esa canción me encanta, Hina. Vamos a bailar.-

-Vamos.- Se levantó Hinata.

-E-espera Naruto-kun.- Detuvo Sakura a la pareja, y ella también se levantó. Sasuke sólo la miró. –Me voy a casa.-

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.****  
****Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.****  
****Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,****  
****por fin aprendo a hablar****  
****sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,****  
****que toda esta historia me importa****  
****porque eres mi amiga.**

**-**No puedes irte sola, Sakura-chan.- Dijo Naruto. -¿Qué tal si te sucede algo malo en el camino?-

-No importará, Naruto.- La pelirrosa sonrío con tristeza. Sasuke la miró, y frunció el ceño. –Nunca le ha importado a nadie lo que me pase.-

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él…****  
****Y él lo sabe también.**

-No importa Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke levantándose. –Yo también me voy. La acompañaré a casa.-

Todos voltearon sorprendidos. Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos…

Eso ya era mucho dolor.

Sasuke Uchiha se llamaba.

Naruto miró al idiota de su amigo.

¿Cómo osaba Sasuke acompañar a Sakura haciéndola sufrir más de lo que ya sufría?

¿Qué rayos pretendía el idiota de Sasuke al acompañar a Sakura a casa, sabiendo perfectamente cuán enamorada estaba ella de él?

¿Por qué Sasuke hacía caso omiso de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa, y estaba a sabiendas a punto de hacer algo que aumentara su dolor?

-No Sasuke, no lo harás.- Recriminó el rubio.

-Oh, sí Naruto. Sí lo haré.-

-Sasuke…-

Sakura volvió a sentarse. –No importa Naruto-kun. Si quieres me quedo y los espero.- Sonrío, al ver que la conversación se empezaba a salir de tono.

Sasuke vio que ella se sentó, y él también de nuevo se echó en el asiento al lado de ella.

-Hmph-

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke. Sakura lo miró sorprendido.

¿Qué rayos planeaba el imbécil de Uchiha?

Evidentemente era una molestia para él… Entonces, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?

-Vamos a bailar, Sakura-chan.- Ofreció Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a bailar con ambas chicas, su novia y su mejor amiga, a la vez, para no dejarla sola con ese estúpido.

-No Naruto-kun, gracias. No quiero arruinar tu velada con Hina-chan.-

La nombrada le extendió una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba a su prometido. –No arruinarás nada, Saku. Ven.-

-Vayan ustedes, de veras. Yo quiero otro trago.-

Naruto y Hinata suspiraron decepcionados.

-Como quieras.-

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir****  
****ni qué hacer, para verte feliz.**

Quedándose ambos solos en la mesa, ninguno se miró ni se dirigieron palabra alguna.

-¡Mesero!- Llamó Sakura.

El chico se dirigió a su mesa. -¿Sí?-

-Tráigame por favor, una botella de vodka.-

-¿ABSOLUTE está bien?-

-Si emborracha, es excelente.-

-A mí tráigame una botella de coñac.- Pidió Sasuke.

-En un momento.- El mesero se retiró.

De nuevo se quedaron solos en la mesa.

**Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, o en la libertad****  
****que es lo que a él le hace falta.****  
****Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,****  
****de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

-Así que se casa dentro de dos semanas, Uchiha-sama.-

El mesero ya les había llevado sus respectivas bebidas, y Sakura estaba tomando la primera copa, al igual que él.

-Sí es así o no, ¿a ti qué te importa?- Respondió, echándose el trago a la boca.

No se miraban. Ambos miraban a la feliz pareja bailando en la pista.

La chica tomó una segunda copa, e inmediatamente después, la tercera.

-Espero que sea bastante feliz…-

-Hmph-

Sakura tomó una cuarta copa de vodka. Sasuke la miró por primera vez en la noche.

-Deja de tomar…-

**-**Emborracharme esta noche no es tan malo como parece.- Respondió la pelirrosa. –Mi mejor amigo está aquí, él me va a llevar a casa. Además, ¿para qué rayos querría recordar esta noche junto a usted?- Tomó la quinta copa.

Oh, oh.

El vodka es bastante traicionero. Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada, y comenzó a ver doble.

Oh sí, el vodka es como lo pintan: no se siente, pero se sube de un momento a otro.

Ya no tenía la lucidez de hacía unos segundos.

-Haruno… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro, por primera vez mirándola preocupado.

Él había tomado mucho más antes de que ellos llegaran, y había mezclado bebidas, pero… no se le había subido tanto el alcohol, aún.

Sakura comenzó a llorar en la mesa. Lo miró con los ojos rojos de ira, y de llanto.

-¿Y cómo rayos piensaaaas qué voooy a esterr bien, Sasssssssuke?-

Alzó su mano, y abofeteó a un sorprendido Uchiha.

-¡Te odio, Sassssuke! ¡Eresss el peor errrrrror de mi vida, idiotttta!-

Sasuke aún no se reponía de la impresión del primer golpe, cuando comenzaron a caerle más y más golpes de parte de ella: en su rostro, en el pecho, en los brazos.

-¡Sakura, contrólate!- Exigió murmurando.

'Pero qué orden más estúpida', pensó. ¿Cómo se iba a controlar si estaba totalmente borracha?

**-**¡Nunca dddebí deee habermeee enamorado de ti, imbécil!-

Sasuke logró sostenerla por los brazos para que ya no lo golpeara. Ella seguía llorando.

Se echó a llorar sobre su pecho, mientras él aún la agarraba.

-Te odio Sasuke, te odio…- Murmuraba sollozando. –En verdad te odio… 8 años de mi vida junto a ti, junto a Naruto… y jamás le diste importancia a mis sentimientos…-

El pelinegro escuchaba con atención, mostrando en su rostro decepción y tristeza.

-Trabajando en tu empresa, para ti… Sólo para estar cerca de ti, Uchiha… ¿Y qué he recibido a cambio?... Te odio, Uchiha…-

Comenzó a dormirse en su regazo, murmurando. –En verdad eres un idiota… Te odio con todas mis fuerzas… te odio…-

**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,****  
****de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia****  
****porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**

2 semanas después…

En la oficina del presidente no había nadie. Sakura estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a casa ya.

-Se debe estar casando en estos momentos…- Pensó murmurando. Suspiró.

Ese era el día en que Sasuke Uchiha se casaría con su prometida, Ino.

Naruto tampoco había ido a trabajar, ya que había sido invitado a la boda de su mejor amigo.

La chica sonrío con tristeza. –Sasuke Uchiha… Eres un completo idiota.-

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.****  
****Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.****  
****Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,****  
****por fin aprendo a hablar****  
****sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,****  
****que toda esta historia me importa****  
****porque eres mi amiga.**

1 semana más tarde…

Sakura iba a renunciar. Ese día trabajaría hasta tarde y después… Renunciaría.

¿Por qué ese día?

Porque al gran presidente de la empresa se le había ocurrido la fenomenal idea de irse de luna de miel una semana, y hasta este día había regresado a sus labores.

Pero como siempre, trató con indiferencia a Sakura en todo el día.

Naruto había querido contarle cómo había estado la boda desde hacía una semana, pero ella no quería escuchar.

Y no podía soportarlo más: ver diariamente al hombre del cual se enamoró, sabiendo que estaba casado ya… No podía vivir más tiempo así.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.- Llegó saludando Naruto, sonriente. Iba directo a la oficina del presidente estúpido.

Por algún motivo no comentado, su mejor amigo estaba sumamente feliz. Irradiaba felicidad.

Y es que esa noche, tendría una cena de gala con Hinata, a la cuál le propondría matrimonio.

O al menos, esa era la razón por la que Sakura creía que el Uzumaki estaba muy alegre.

-¿No sabes si el teme está en su oficina?- Preguntó, recargándose en el escritorio de la pelirrosa.

-Sí, allí está.-

-Genial…-

-Naruto-kun, ¿te tardarás mucho?- Preguntó con timidez.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, mi querida Sakura-chan?-

-Porque necesito hablar con él. Renunciaré esta misma tarde.-

Naruto la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Una respuesta similar era la que se esperaba desde hacía años.

-No, no tardaré. Será breve lo que le tengo que decir.-

-Gracias.-

Naruto entró a la oficina del presidente sin tocar.

Sakura esperó allí unos minutos que le parecieron eternos.

El rubio salió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Todo tuyo, Sakura-chan.-

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.- Le sonrío.

Él se acercó hasta ella, la levantó de su silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sé fuerte, Sakura.- Murmuró. –Haga lo que haga, no dejes que te humille. Pon tus sentimientos con dignidad.-

La chica cerró los ojos, dejando escapar unas lagrimillas: si no fuera por Naruto, ella se habría derrumbado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias por todo, Uzumaki.- Murmuró ella.

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.****  
****Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.****  
****Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,****  
****por fin aprendo a hablar****  
****sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,****  
****que toda esta historia me importa****  
****porque eres mi amiga.**

Naruto se había ido desde hacía unos minutos ya.

Sakura comenzó a recogerlo todo de su escritorio, dispuesta a irse también. Encontró una cajita aterciopelada, negra, encima.

La tomó, y la abrió: era un anillo de compromiso.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Naruto-kun… Debo alcanzarlo…- Murmuró, cerrando la cajita. Miró la hora en su reloj. –Todavía lo alcanzó…-

Su renuncia tendría que esperar un día más.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina del presidente se abrió.

-Haruno…- Llamó Sasuke.

-Uchiha-san. Me retiro. Hasta mañana- Se despidió Sakura.

-Todavía no. Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente.-

Algo se estremeció dentro de Sakura. La expresión de Sasuke era como de súplica, como si intentara que ella estuviera cerca de él por unos breves segundos más.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san, pero es que…- Sakura mostró la cajita aterciopelada. –Debo entregarle esto a Naruto-kun. Se le olvidó aquí, y hoy lo necesita.-

-Dije que vengas. Entra.- Ordenó, mientras él mismo entraba a su oficina.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto había hecho tantas cosas por ella, y ahora ella podía hacer algo por él.

Pero Sasuke aún era su jefe. Por lo que caminó con cautela hasta dentro de su oficina, después de unos 2 minutos de pensarlo.

Lo encontró sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio, recargando un brazo en la mesa, y tomándose la frente con esa misma mano.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.- Ordenó suavemente, sin mirarla.

La chica así lo hizo.

-Haruno…- Comenzó el Uchiha, mirando a Sakura, haciéndola estremecer. –He hecho bastantes cosas estúpidas en mi vida, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Has estado junto a mí ocho años ya…-

-Lo siento Sasuke-san… Pero eso es obvio para cualquiera…-

-Déjame continuar.- Sentenció. Su voz comenzaba a quebrársele, y Sakura lo notó, haciendo que a ella misma se le atorara algo en la garganta.

-Por muchos años estuviste tras de mí…- Sonrío con nostalgia, levantándose de su asiento. Caminó enfrente del escritorio recargándose allí, mirando frente a frente a Sakura, que seguía junto a la puerta.

La chica sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y sintió de nuevo su corazón roto.

-Basta Uchiha, por favor…-

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, pero de igual manera sus ojos se le humedecieron.

-Todo lo que hiciste por mí, todo lo que hiciste para mí… Todo el tiempo que estuviste allí, junto a mí… Son momentos que guardo muy bien, aunque no lo creas Sakura… Todo está aquí.- Se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-Basta ya, por favor…-

-Lo olvidé todo cuando me dieron la presidencia de Uchiha's Corp. Y me dieron a Ino, mi prometida. La quería, Sakura. ¿Entiendes? ¡Qué estúpido! ¡Yo quería a Ino!-

-Pero ya te casaste con ella, Uchiha.- Murmuró sollozando Sakura. –Es muy tarde para que me digas todo esto. Ya no hay nada qué hacer.-

Sasuke seguía recargado en su escritorio, con una mano agarrando el filo del mismo, y con la otra cubriendo su rostro agachado.

Sonrío al escuchar eso, negando con la cabeza, como con burla.

-El idiota de Naruto no te lo dijo, ¿cierto?- Murmuró.

-No.- _¿Decirle qué?_

Aunque si lo pensaba bien… probablemente Naruto no le dijo nada porque ella no se lo permitió.

Sasuke la miró. –Los últimos dos meses que te vi llorar por mi culpa, recordé todos mis sentimientos enterrados hacia ti…-

_¿Cuáles sentimientos?_

Sonrío con burla. -¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta Ino se dio cuenta! Mi prometida se dio cuenta de que yo no la amaba a ella, que me estaba engañando a mí mismo… Ella me engañó durante nuestra relación. Se acostó con otros hombres por despecho hacia mí. Cancelamos el compromiso desde hace un mes…-

_¡Un mes!_

Sakura se recargó en la pared que estaba a su espalda, creyendo que se iba a desmayar. La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza. ¿¡Qué rayos…!?

-Sakura… Yo no me casé con Ino.- Dijo, mirándola fijamente. -Y no me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tú.- Confesó.

A la chica se le fue la respiración. Quería correr, salir de esa oficina. Se sentía aplastada, y agobiada.

-Debo irme.- Alcanzó a decir ella con la cabeza agachada. –Naruto olvidó algo importante.-

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, intentando abrir la puerta. No necesitaba seguir escuchando aquello, no en ese momento…

-¡No!- Escuchó de parte de Sasuke.

El chico corrió con bastante rapidez, y la abrazó por la espalda antes de que ella lograra girar la perilla, recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

-No te vayas.- Murmuró. –Naruto no olvidó nada. Ese anillo que sostienes en la mano… es mío. Esta noche no sólo es especial para Naruto… también lo es para mí.-

La chica se sintió desmayar. Si no hubiera sido porque Sasuke la sostenía abrazada firmemente, hubiera caído al suelo.

Quedaron así unos minutos. Parados. Sasuke abrazando a Sakura por la espalda, aspirando su suave perfume. Sakura sollozando. Sasuke sollozando, recargando su cabeza sobre ella.

Sakura sentía que estaba en un sueño, y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de despertarse.

-Sasuke…- La chica rompió el silencio, temiendo perder el encanto de ese mágico momento de confesiones. -¿Es verdad todo lo que me dijiste?-

-Tan cierto como que Naruto es un idiota y Hinata una ciega por fijarse en él.-

Ambos rieron levemente ante ese comentario.

-Sakura…- Le murmuró en su oído. -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

La chica deshizo el abrazo, volteando a ver a un Sasuke deshecho completamente, con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirándola con afecto.

Si ella le decía que no, él lo aceptaría y lo comprendería: tantos años de maltrato psicológico de su parte hacia ella tenían consecuencias.

Pero igual esperaba la otra respuesta: un 'sí' de parte de la pelirrosa.

Y una vida llena de felicidad y de cariño hacia ella de su parte, en compensación por tantos años de maltratos.

Ocurrió justamente lo segundo: Sakura sonrío ampliamente con felicidad.

Y se acercó a él sonriendo. -¿Dónde firmo, Sasuke-kun?-

El chico también sonrío ampliamente: había dicho que sí. Ella había dicho que sí.

Su hermosa y amada pelirrosa... lo había perdonado. Y había aceptado su propuesta.

–Aquí, Sakura-chan.- Alzó una mano y con un dedo, tocó su boca.

La chica se acercó hasta sus labios: juntó su boca lentamente con la de él, que él no tardó en aceptar. La tomó de la cintura, y ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho.

Se besaron con una ternura impresionante.

Al separarse, dejaron sus caras juntas a milímetros.

Sasuke le arrebató la cajita a Sakura de las manos, abriéndola y sacando el hermoso anillo dentro.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Sakura, y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Se ve perfecto en tu mano.- Sonrío, mirando la mano de Sakura.

La chica también miró su mano: realmente se veía hermosa con un anillo de compromiso de parte de Sasuke.

-Creo que habrá boda doble.- Bromeó Sakura, refiriéndose a Naruto, aún mirando su hermoso anillo.

-Si sorprendentemente Hinata le dijo que sí a ese baka… Ni loco. No me casaría junto con ese dobe en el mismo día. Jamás.-

Sonrieron con gracia, y se volvieron a besar, sellando para siempre su pacto.

En el que ya no habría prometidas tontas, humillaciones dolorosas, decepciones continuas, ni sentimientos enterrados.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, es un SongFic como pueden notar. Pero tiene un epílogo que me gustaría que leyeran.

¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
